1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display with improved strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-emissive characteristic and does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display. Therefore, the OLED display can be reduced in thickness and weight. Also, the OLED display has been receiving attention as a next generation portable display device because the OLED display has high definition characteristics and low power consumption, high luminance, and fast reaction speed.
In general, a mother panel of an OLED display is initially manufactured, and then the mother panel is divided into a plurality of OLED displays. An image quality test and an aging process are performed on the mother panel. In order to perform these processes, testing/aging wires are formed along edges of each OLED display.
An OLED display includes a display substrate having thin film transistors and organic light emitting diodes, a sealing member for covering the display substrate, and a sealant for making the display substrate cohere with the sealing member. Here, the sealant is coated along an edge of the sealing member for sealing a space between the display substrate and the sealing member.
Therefore, the testing/aging wires overlap with the sealant at the edge of the OLED. Furthermore, the adhesion of the sealant deteriorates by a step difference generated by the testing/aging wires, and the sealing member may separate from the display substrate in the OLED display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.